300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock Lee
'Abilities' ---- Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'This is the efforts of a genius Rock Lee. After killing a hero unit or assisting in killing a hero unit, he gains 50% bonus Movement Speed buff that lasts for 3 seconds (20% bonus Movement Speed for 1.5 seconds when killing a non-hero unit). After killing a hero unit, he restores his own Health by 10% of his maximum Health. *Energy - ''Rock Lee has a total of 200 Energy. He restores 10 Energy every 1 second, each of his basic attacks restores 5 Energy, and each hero kill restores 50 Energy. ---- Kage Buyou (Shadow of the Dancing Leaf) Q Cost: 50 Energy ' Cooldown: '''12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds *Passive - 'When Rock Lee kills an enemy hero, this skill's cooldown is refreshed. *Active - ''Rock Lee instantly gets close to the enemy, using his kick to knock the target up, dealing 70/110/140/170/200 + Bonus AD physical damage and reducing the target's Armor by 15% for 3 seconds. ---- '''''Omote Renge (Front Lotus) W Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Energy ' Cooldown: '''18 / 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 seconds *Active - 'Rock Lee suppresses the target enemy hero for 1 second, dealing 70/110/150/190/240 + Bonus AD physical damage to the target. If he uses this skill on the target while being knocked up by '''Kage Buyou Q, after landing on the ground the target will be silenced for 1.5 seconds. While Rock Lee opens his Eight Gates by using Hachimon Tonkou! Released! R, this skill will become Ura Renge W. Ura Renge (Reverse Lotus) W Cost: 60 Energy ' Cooldown: '''25 / 23 / 22 / 21 / 20 seconds *''Available only while opening the gates *''Active - ''After Rock Lee opens his gates, he continues his strike on the target at inhuman speeds for 5 times while suppresses the target for 2 seconds, dealing a continuous damage on the target for a total of 120/160/200/250/300 + AD physical damage. *''Note - ''While performing this ability, Rock Lee's model will disappear from the game but his hitbox will still exist on the location around his target. ---- Konoha Senpuu (Leaf Whirlwind) E Cost: 60 Energy ' Cooldown: '''10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 seconds *Active - 'Rock Lee performs a spinning roundhouse kick to sweep all nearby enemies, dealing 60/100/140/180/220 + AD physical damage to them, repelling them back, and reducing their Movement Speed by 30% for 3 seconds. ---- '''Hachimon Tonkou! Released! R Cost: '''20 Energy ' Cooldown: '120 / 110 / 100 seconds *Passive - 'Keep practicing, by focusing on the Taijutsu as the ultimate way of the ninja. Each cast of Rock Lee's skills increases his Attack Speed by 15% and his Movement Speed by 5% for 4 seconds, stacking up to 3 times (45% IAS / 15% MS). *Active - ''Rock Lee opens his Eight Gates up to the 6th Gate (Keimon or the Gate of Joy), increasing his Attack Damage by 50/65/80, Attack Speed by 20%/25%/30%, and Movement Speed by 20%/30%/40%, for 10 seconds. While he opens the gates, every third basic attack on the same target will stun the target for 0.5 seconds and deal 1%/2%/3% of his current Health as bonus true damage. While he opens the gates, he loses 2% of his current Health per second as a drawback, this drawback can't reduce his Health less than 20 Health per second, and it can't reduce his current Health below 1. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes